Breath Of Fire: Another Being
by DragonKoal
Summary: I have been pulled into the world of breath of fire for some unknown purpose, and its all because of a strange storm that raged outside my home, my laptop gets struck by lighting I found myself in another world.. Why am I here?
1. Part 1

(Hello everyone, this part has been tweaked and updated with alot or most of it written! ^^ Please

review and comment, nothing negative please)

As we focus our story, we see a man, about 27 years old, he has long  
hair tied into a pony tail, he has a mustache and a goatee growing from  
the middle above the chin.

-Jeff's PoV-

Hello, my name is Jeff and I'm just an average man. I do admit I am a bit overweight but I am strong.  
I live somewhere in a small RV because of my current job as a dish washer but its all I got as a source

of incoming.

Because of my lame lame, I've been playing video games to keep my mind off of my depression. Tonight I

was going to be Breath Of Fire 4 on my play station emulator. As I was playing my game, a news report

came up on the TV warning about a strange storm that was coming in from the south, but because of how

ignorant I was, I didn't care and kept playing my game. My laptop is plugged into a surge protected so I

assumed I was protected.

The storm along and at first, it was a light rain but then suddenly it got heavy. The lightning and

thunder lit up the skies and raged on, but my attention was drawn when a mixture of purple and green

lightning began flashing outside, I stopped to through my window in curiousity.

Suddenly, it striked extremly close to my RV and sent electricty through my surge protect and right into

my laptop, shocking me severely and knocking me unconcious

I don't know how long I was knocked out but when I woke up and my senses cleared up, I noticed I was no

longer in my home.. I was outside somewhere sitting near what appeared to be an ancient temple. It took

me a moment to realize that this was the temple of the resting place of... Wait what!?

My heart began to race and I was having a hard time believing, I knew this couldn't be a dream because

of how real it felt, I began to question my own sanity and my health, what did that bolt of lighting do

to me?

Just then, my attention was drawn as a beam of light shot into the heavens, I looked up and instantly

kenw what was going to happen, this was the scene that his dog protecting walked out followed by Fou-lu

himself, I couldn't hear the words they were exchanging but I alreaddy knew the words. I have played and

beaten this game enough times to know well enough.

As Fou-lu was slowly descending from the top down, he stared at me till he got to the bottom of the

stes. "Thou have an unusual  
attire" Fou-lu questioned. I was still quiet and still gathering my thoughts of  
what to say. I felt unsure of what to say, I was standing before a god who could kill me easily. Thus,

I've decided to call him as a Lord, I needed to get on his good side if I ever wish to live.

"F-forgive me, Lord Fou-lu, I.. I.." I stopped in mid-sentence,  
struggling to come up with a good excuse, but a good idea came to me though, I know this game very well,

so why not act like some kind of psychic to him? I cleared my throat before speaking. "I have been

expecting you, Lord Fou-  
lu, I had visions of your arrival." I said as I tried my best to keep my cool.

"Thou come to Greet me, yet thou come alone? Hath humanity so chosen to defy the will of the gods?"

Fou-lu asked, he didn't quite trust me yet.

"N-no, No, I mean.. um.. let's just say, your.. uh.. your people, your  
royal servants... well, I think they're scared of you..." I said. It was  
difficult trying to talk to Fou-lu, I bet anyone else would be struggle  
with their words if they speaking to a game character that came to life.  
"It matters not, I have plans for the mortals" Fou-lu said as he walked past me as if I was an

unimportant insact.

"W-wait, Fou-lu. I am capable of seeing the future, I can see that my purpose to serve the empereor and

accure his safety" I said.

Fou-lu turned his body half-way toward me and just stood there.. staring.. "How doth a mortal such as

thine self possess  
such a gift?... " Fou-lu asked, but he stared long and hard as if he was trying to read me.  
your aura.. changed... I've never felt one such as this... thine  
art neither mortal nor endless... just what art thou?" Fou-  
lu said.

I went into a moment of silenece, I didn't understand what Fou-lu meant by my aura changing... I mean I

have to be a human being, wouldn't my aura be the same as the others in this world? I needed to answer

his question soon, I could see it in  
the first emperors eyes that his patiences was beginning to growin thin. "Uh.. I..." I sighed,

struggling to come up with a lie to further fool the god emperer for the sake of my own life. A thought

acquired to me though, Fou-lu is divided in two halve because of a fail summon, could it be possible I

was summoned here throgh the same way?

"I need to tell you the truth... I think I was summoned here the same as you, but the only purpose I

know was that I'm suppose to travel with you, Lord Fou-lu" I said.

"...It seems our fates hath become entangled, should thou truly have  
prophetic talents. Thou may follow if thou wish, but know that your  
safety is not of my concern." Fou-lu said before walking away. I let out a  
relieved sigh, although his words about my safety made me feel a bit  
uneasy. I began think about Fou-lu's words about me not being a mortal and not an unless.. Did that

strange storm do something to me? if so, what did it do? I mean I don't feel any different other than my

head hurting.

I followed Fou-lu out of the area (Now for those who have played breath  
of fire 4 will understand the area me and Fou-lu are going through),  
passing under a green marble structure, Fou-lu soon walked up to a  
second green marble statue that looked like it had fallen recently, I know that  
Fou-lu used those platforms to get across to the other side. I followed him, and just as I expected, he

sped across the statues. I took a few steps back and leaped to the first one but when leaping to the

second one, I lost my balance just a moment but I managed to get to the other side where Fou-lu waited

for me, the rest of the way

We soon met two guards, the blue one as holding a spear while the red one was holding a spear, I knew

this part of the story all too well, I was curious though as to what this will look like up close and

personal. I stood a distance away as the scene unfolds... _  
Soldier 1: "Who goes there!?"

Fou-Lu: "What...What be ye doing in this place?"

Soldier 1: "Huh? Who're you!?"

Soldier 2: "They say a dragon or something's supposed to appear  
tonight... So we were told to watch this area."

Fou-Lu: "...A dragon?"

Soldier 2: "That's right-and not just any dragon either! They say it's  
the legendary Dragon of Doom, which will bring ruin to the Empire!"

Fou-Lu: "And...What be thy design for this dragon?"

Soldier 1: "We will destroy it, of course! Nothing can withstand the  
might of the Imperial Army!"

Fou-Lu: "Thou believest thou can do such a thing? Thou art but mere  
mortals."

[A ball of light appears within Fou-lu's hand, summoning a portal in the  
air, a dragon slowly emerges from without the portal, the powerful  
dragon known as Astral]

Fou-Lu: "Thou dost not ken the power of that which you would destroy.  
This be a dragon."

Fou-Lu: "A dragon 'tis force of nature unto itself. Thou mayest as well  
seek to fight a volcano or the very earth itself! Dragons doth give  
birth to thy kind, grant thee life, and verily taketh it away. They are  
to thee as thou art to an insect. In thy terms..."

[The Astral Dragon sprouts its wing, letting out a roar.]

Fou-Lu: "They art gods."

Fou-Lu: "...Wouldst thou fight a god?"

The dragon slowly breaths in, gathering what appears to be red energy,  
suddenly it exhales, unleash pure awesome power, my jaw dropped,  
watching in awe at this, seeing this happening right in front o f me  
comparing to seeing it on a screen, what quite a scene to behold...  
After Astral's grand attack, it killed the soldiers, leaving a crater in  
the wake of the destruction. Astral flies up into the distance]

"Tis what I thought, it is not the nature of mortals to change their  
ways..." Fou-lu said before turning his head to look at me.

"Thou art surprised?" Fou-lu asked. I stumbled across my own words, it was just to damn awesome, but I

had to tell Fou-lu something. "Even though I've seen this alreaddy, it is a whole different experience

when witnessing it with my own eyes..." I  
said.

Fou-lu did not respond, he merely continue on. "F-fou-lu.." I  
said, placing my hand on his shoulder. I had to keep up a fake act of being some kind of psychic. I then

stared off in the  
distance.. acting like in was getting some vision. "I sense.. someone  
else, He wishes to meet you.. Do not trust this being,  
he is known as Yohm, we will be seeing him soon..." I said. All Fou-lu  
did was stare at me, turning his head once more to continue his path.  
"Trust me, Fou-lu, this is one of those ill fates you'll be meeting.." I  
said as Fou-lu and walked down the burnt path the astral dragon created.

It took me and fou-lu a while of traveling, I didn't bother to guide him, he knew where he was going.

When we eentually reached higher grounds, I  
knew this area too well, we were getting closer to where Yohm awaited  
us. Fou-lu stopped walking, seeing someone hiding in the shadows, Fou-lu  
approached slowly. "Parden my presumptions. yes?" A voice spoke out in  
the shadows. "I believe you are the God Emperor Fou-lu.. yes?" the voice  
said as the darkness slowly began to fade away. Right there, stood a  
small old man with a big nose, squinty eyes and his hair tied up into a pony tail on his head. I had no

doubt it was non other that Yohm who I always hated meaning in the game. I soon realized that if a

battle was going to happen what was I going to do to help him? I can't run away now, I know I wouldn't

be able to stay alive in a unfamiliar world that  
was not mine. Fou-lu was my only guide after all and if we survive this, I could get a chance to sleep

near him. I mean, in the game, Ryu was capable of giving you a dream vision so I'd assume it is the same

effect with Fou-lu

"I have been expecting you.." Yohm said, he was on his knees somewhat  
curled up in a fatal position. "Ever since I saw the flames  
rising from the woods where I had placed my soldiers on watch." Yohm  
said. Fou-lu looked down for a moment, then turned his head up to look  
at Yohm. "Thou sayest thou wert waiting for us? Thou knowest of us and  
what we are then?" Fou-lu said. I couldn't tell if Fou-lu was addressing  
himself, or both me and him. "Yes, you-"

I groaned in annoyance, but at that moment, something forced me to speak. "Cut the act, Yohm! Fou-lu

knows of your vile  
intentions!" I yelled. What the hell compeled me to speak?

Yohm got up from his position, looking at me.. or at least  
I thought he was? I couldn't tell because Yohm's eyes were always closed.

"You have a seerer with you?" Yohm asked

Fou-lu asked tossed a wave of energy at the old man.

"And knowing this, thou wouldst greet us with malice in thine heart  
thine blade in hand? Wouldst thou still threaten us, me and my Foreseer?" Fou-lu said

I had to admit that being called a Seerer by Fou-lu felt good. Wait, what am I saying? I knew a battle

was going to happen and here I am just... accepting it as if it's nothing?

Yohm stared at me again before looking back at Fou-lu

"I'm afriad... times have changed, your majesty..." Yohm said.

"As for your... Seer... It seems his fate is now entangled with yours"  
Yohm said as he placed his hands together as a sudden amount of heat  
began gathering.

I swallowed a good amount of my own saliva in reaction, my heart was  
beating fast... I must be insane, or something.. or someone.. was  
controlling my fate... 


	2. Part 2

Once Yohm finished the spell, a large column of flame to burst out of the ground, forcing me to shield my eyes from the light. The flames died down, revealing a familiar demon that was somehow sunken into the ground and yet still able to move and I knew this creature all too well, it was the very first boss Fou-Lu fought or so it would be infront of a TV screen but seeing this up close caused my heart to race a bit, I could feel its power which scared me a bit, I felt Kham's power and Kham was its name. Fou-Lu slowly moved his hands down and gathered up energy, thus summoning a weapon known as the Royal Sword that only four-Lu could conjure with his own power. Fou-Lu vanished in a blink of an eye as he slashed the fiery beast, I was suddenly feeling the power Fou-Lu wielded. I couldn't shake off the feelings I sense, I couldn't fully understand why. Kham leered at me before vanishing into the ground, that was it! Fear finally overtook me as I quickly turned around and began running away, but it was too late as the creature of fire appeared in front of me and quickly exhaled a breath of fire at me. I screamed out in pain as I was swallowed up by the flames, I quickly fell down to my knees as the intense inferno was too much to bear... It was the most painful experience I had ever felt in my life and while I was laying there, I could hear Fou-Lu is fighting Kham and it all felt exactly like in the game. The next moment I began feeling the flames suddenly feel calm and cool, I slowly opened up my eyes to look at my hands, my nails were black as charcoal and my skin was burnt to read. My clothes were gone as I sat there on my knees and all I could hear were four-Lu's weapon clashing with Kham's body and then hear Kham attacking foe-luck with that fiery strike. I suddenly began feeling that same surge of power from both Kham and Fou-Lu, except Fou-Lu's began to rise in power. I was starting to lose my sight, I was starting to see that fiery red again as my body began to ache, causing my body's temperature to cause as the pain soon returned. My eyes kept flicking back and forth between a dragon's eye and my normal brown eye, I didn't understand what was going on, I was confused and scared and questioning what sick humor did God have for me.

Just then, I heard the four-Lu's yell which caused me to yell in sync with him, causing my body to undergo a metamorphosis and morph it to change. My sight returned as I noticed I was encased in a green barrier. With a bright flash of fire, the barrier shattered and caused my body to suddenly change. I looked at my hands again and notice they were claws, my skin had changed to scales and my body had been altered.. I was standing there as a fire dragon, a black belly red scaled four horned red eyed dragon! I couldn't believe what I was seeing myself as, even Fou-Lu had a look of shock, surprise, and disbelief. It took me a while to understand what happened, but for some reason, the combination of power of Kham's fire and foe-Lu's hybrid dragon form has somehow been absorbed into my body.

"Another!?" Yohm yelled in the far distance. "Kham, kill him!" He commanded. The beast known as Kham obeyed and appeared in front of me, but Fou-Lu reacted and slammed into Kham with an elbow into Kham's face. I slowly rose up to my feet and balanced, getting used to this sudden change in my body's structure. I looked over at Yohm and tried to speak, but it ended up as a loud hiss of anger, yes, I was afraid at first, but seeing me in this more powerful form gave me renewed vigor and courage. The battle behind me raged out between four-Lu in his dragon form and the fiery demon Kham, but as quickly as it was in the game, ended the same way as this real live presentation. Kham spun in circles and shrunk down, vanishing as Fou-Lu reverted to his normal form. Both me and he looked at Yohm as Fou-Lu made his way over to Yohm, only for four-low to almost fall. I knew what to expect and I knew Fou-Lu was greatly weakened from the battle, while I stood strong and fierce. I quickly ran past Yohm and attempted to hit Yohm with a Flame Strike, but Yohm dodged the attack and I hissed loudly in reaction.

"I do not understand how you gained this power, Seer." Yohm said as Soldiers came walking in with their bows aimed at us from both sides. I looked at Fou-lu as I was trying to tell him to run, but again it came out in the tongue of dragons, but Fou-lu understood it as he leaped over the hill and into the forest. "Thou art but a mortal that is no more than a fish who attempts to walketh the earth. Still, Thou art wilt find that our promise art not easily broken..." And with those parting words from Fou-lu to Yohm, Fou-lu was gone. I suddenly fell upon my knees and reverted back to my normal form, I soon learned that despite feeling strong, I forgot that it requires the AP to remain in that form, or rather energy or magic as it would be in fantasy logic, although perhaps not, since my clothes had returned to my body even though I clearly saw them get burnt. I decided to figure it out later..

"Set fire to the trees, we must stop him before he recovers his full strength" Yohm said.

While Yohm was distracted, I ran off up the hill to meet up with Fou-Lu, I was running faster than before now that I gained the power of a dragon caused by the element of Kham's breath and the energy surge of Fou-Lu's burst of power from his attention. I ran quickly, dodging the arrows that fell from the sky, but I eventually caught up with four-Lu, who seemed to be limping a bit, I ran over to him and grabbed hold of his arm while supporting his weight.

"Why art thou, Seer? You now possess powers similar to them..." Fou-Lu asked.

"I don't have a clue, Fou-Lu, I really don't. I'm probably as confused as you when they failed to summon you to this world and for all I know, they might of doing the same to me and... Somehow gave my body the power to absorb that creature's flame and.. A piece of your power.." was all I said. I continued to carry four-Lu, following the path I knew where to go, I avoided the falling branch and eventually made my way to the bridge and upon arriving, I saw Yohm and his soldiers come, right on cue..

"...We... Wouldst know the name, oh cunning one..." Fou-Lu asked yum.

"Do not speak to this snake, Fou-Lu!" I replied. He gave me a glance before looking back at Yohm.

"Yohm, General of the four-Lu Imperial Army, at your service." Yohm said.

My eyes grew wide as I knew what were to happen next, I quickly shielded Fou-Lu with my body as Yohm cast a spell that created a giant claw to knock us off the bridge into the darkness.

"I don't want to take any chances, Find their bodies, both Fou-Lu and the Dragon Seer!" Yohm said.

My vision suddenly began to blur.. "I don't understand, I should of resisted... That... attack" I said as I felt my body heat up, causing, e to transform into a dragon whelp as I fell into a deep sleep. During that dream, I suddenly saw flashes of images of Fou-lu and me travel, but the rest went by too fast for me to see, what's going to happen next to me?


	3. Part 3

(Author's Message: I had to do a lot of deep research on the map of breath of fire 4 and figure out where exactly Fou-lu fell in the game. Judging from the map, he landed in, a river that carried him

I don't know how long I've been out, but I had another dream or rather random flashes of images that I couldn't get a good look at it. Suddenly, I woke up with an ache in my body, I was near a river but judging from how wet my scales were, I must of landed in a river after Yohm attacked me and Fou-lu off the bridge. Speaking of Fou-lu I don't see him anywhere but I do see tracks. Now, before I do check them out, I need to see what I look like. I turned around and faced the river and looked into the reflection of the waters, I looked like a small cute dragon red scaled whelp, my new form reminded me of the dragon whelp from breath of fire 3. I looked down at my hands and saw that I had only three fingers and a thumb, each finger had a sharp black claw. Upon further inspection of my new body I notice I had a strong dragon tail with two sharp looking short blades which I assume were spikes, I saw that my belly had turned black with rows of scales. I reached up and felt around my face and looked at my reflection as well, I had a dragon face and my hair had changed, I no longer had long brown hair with a ponytail, but I had spike black hair with red along the edge of the hair, I also felt something on the back of my head, I'd assume they were horns from the way they felt. I opened my mouth and carefully touched my teeth and felt that they had gotten sharper during the transformation. I saw I had red wings with the undermane web part of my wings were black while at the end of each bone of the wing's structure four in total had one small spike on each tip. I saw I had four gray horns, the top row was slightly angled while the bottom row came straight out the back of my head. My brown eyes had turned into a draconic dark red eye, but below my eyes and along my cheeks were black markings starting below my eye and ending at my jaws. It felt so odd and awkward having a totally different form, I could not stand straight up because of how my body was formed, I had to stand like a Raptor with a hungover position. I walked around a bit to get used to this, I had fallen a few times onto my face like a newborn child. I then realized that this form was totally different size than the first transformed I had during the fight When Fou-lu was attacking Kham. I began thinking a bit that perhaps depending on how tired or weakened I was, would determine what I became. Right now, I was curious about something, am I stuck like this? or will I eventually control the transformation? Those answers will have to come later, I need to find Fou-lu. I began to wonder around, around, the area I was in was very beautiful. The trees are fairly tall, or perhaps that was because of my current size. I chuckled a bit at my situation that I gave my face a rub, I was not used to this form and I felt like I was a whole different person, its a bit of a shock to me having to appear in another world in a different form on a different land or the fact I've became a dragon whelp because of me absorbing energy from Kham's flames and the energy rush of Fou-lu's transformation. That purple storm did something to me, I'm excited yet confused. I let out a yell of frustration, but it only came out as a cute draconic yelp, I realized I had lost my ability to speak and they were all coming out as different words.

I shook my head and decided to figure it out later. I continued walking through the path of nature, I eventually came across a perfectly made inclimb that lead into the mountains which made me think a bit if I remember correctly, Fou-lu was taken from Bunyan to be nursed back to health. It was a good thing I knew the world of breath of fire 4, otherwise I'd be more scared than before. I made my way up the hill and followed the path, the path was different though, and was a lot more rough to climb instead of just walking up along, I had to do some jumping and more rough climb, but I eventually made it to the top where Bunyan's Hut was. And there as I expected, was Bunyan is sitting on the log and curving out on a piece of log. I suddenly froze when he noticed me that I even cringed, looking like a scared wolf. I don't know why I felt scared of Bunyan, but if I had to take a guess, my mind must of been changed a bit and perhaps my mind acted out like an animal instinct yet still containing my human side.

He continued to watch me as I sat there, but luckily for me, my stomach let out a loud growl and Bunyan had taken notice, he got up from his seat and went inside, eventually coming out with a cooked piece of meat. "Oh what a heavenly smell" I thought myself. My stomach growled even more and I was compelled to approach him. Eventually I got close and took the cooked venison meat from him, but I quickly ran away, hide and began to tear it apart. Every piece of meat I swallowed, I could feel my energy rejuvenating. So, this is what it feels like to have your health and AP restored..

I swallowed what was left of the meat and was practically wagging my tail back and forth as I made my way back to Bunyan, he showed a hearty smile and patted my head, I began to let out a deep draconic purr. I'm so embarrassed, I'm acting like a cat or a dog, but I can't help it... Suddenly, I felt a surge of power run through me as I reverted back to normal, I fell upon my knees at the sudden change. Bunyan quickly got up from the log and took steps back as he got really confused, but he quickly looked away and turned his back. I looked up and began to explain "I-i'm sorry.. I'm not used to my powers yet" I said as I was laying down, covering up my naked self, but I was confused now, my first transformation allowed me to keep my clothes, but my second transformation to a dragon whelp didn't give me my clothes back. Bunyan went inside and returned with some clothes, he gave me a stitched long sleeved orange tunic and some black pants, I put them on. The pants were a perfect fit, but the tunic short's sleeve was a bit big. I assume the clothed belonged to Bunyan. "Keep the clothes, lad. Now, tell me who you might be?" Bunyan asked as he sat back. "Well. I.. guess i'm a Dragon Seer, or so people have been calling me." I said with a lie of course. Besides, the name sounded awesome to me. "I get visions through the eyes of dragons, including my own eyes. See, I was pulled into this world by unknown forces and then I got a vision upon arrival here followed by my first transformation. I guess it's a test for me by whoever summoned me here.." I said. Wow, I'm just coming up with lies left and right, but honestly, I can't really say who I really am, how I got my powers, how I met Fou-lu, or tell Bunyan that the world he lives in is a big lie... Then again, perhaps that last bit isn't true, I mean this world looks pretty real to me. Although people still follow the script of the world except its changing with... my... presence... Whoa... Perhaps i've become an endless like Fou-lu? hmm, perhaps not. I don't wield any huge kind of huge power yet. Then again, I remember what Fou-lu said, my aura was different, it wasn't mortal nor endless. What have I become?

"Lad?" Bunyan said as he snapped his fingers to bring me out of my thoughtful trance. "Sorry, I was lost in my own thoughts. So much has happened to me.." I said while rubbing the back of my head.

"Everyone must master their skills and abilities. I know I did back in my day." Bunyan said as he resumed craving out the piece of wood. Hearing him say this reminded me that he was a soldier in a war once, although I'll never know which war nor would I know what the war was about. Capcom never made a Breath of Fire 3.5 explaining it. Either that or Capcom did explain it in the game and i'm just forgetting. Bunyan had a point, I need to master my new powers, and I think I know how. In breath of fire 4, transforming into a dragon required Meditation, perhaps if I did the same, I would get somewhere. "Thank you Bunyan. Do you mind if I stay here for a bit? I think the peace around here will help me." I asked. Bunyan gave me a nod and I thanked him. I walked over to the edge and sat down cross leg, but before I started my meditation, I took my hair tie off and allowed my hair down, it had been a while since I did it and I need to fix it up. I pulled my hair back and straightened it out. I had fairly long hair and I allowed it to grow for the sake of a ponytail. I fixed it back up and wrapped the hair tie back up before taking a slow, deep breath and closed my eyes, I began meditating and thought about what had happened, but my thoughts were mostly focused about my new dragon form and what new powers I possessed. I know one of them is fire, but there might be more to me I've yet to discover.


	4. Part 4

(Hello everyone, Koal here. While I do enjoy writing this story, I feel so empty when no one comments. I can see people are reading the story but I'm not sure if they're enjoying it or not. So please, comment.)

Day in and day out, I meditated while having a very rough time fighting with the local monsters of the mountain. I was not used to training because of me being overweight. Bunyan reminded me every day stop pushing myself and coming back with cut wounds, but I didn't listen, nor do I care. My old life I had was gone, I was no longer human as far as I knew and I might as well go with the given title that old midget Yohm has given me, I am the Dragon Seer, wielder of the dragon's eye and to foresee the world and its future. Hey, I might as well be one since I know this world and what to expect.

For the past three days I had been trying out how to transform into a dragon, but all i've learned is the Flame Strike from the Snapfly. I had to admit that learning the attack felt weird. All I did was take the attacks head on and get hit by the flame strike and suddenly the knowledge flowed into my mind. I was now capable of hitting my foes with fire from any part of my body. I could kick them with fire along my leg, I could punch them with flames along my fists or hit them with my elbows blazing with heat. I was in pain and possibly afterwards, but resting, eating Bunyan's fresh cooked deer meat or simply taking some medicine, made the pain go away and restore my energy. But the healing progress wasn't as magical though, so i've learn that much since it isn't as fast acting as it is in the game.

I do admit, even though I haven't learned how to transform into a dragon, Bunyan did see a change in my face. My brown eyes had gotten slightly more red and that they were getting dragon- like including my hair getting slightly wild and my teeth growing a pair of fangs. But I gladly accepted the changes and what I was becoming.

Slowly emerging from out of Bunyan's Hut was Fou-lu. I have said nothing yet and allowed the scene to play out.

Bunyan: "You're awake, eh?"

Bunyan got up from his log and approached Fou-lu.  
Bunyan: "How do you feel?"  
Bunyan: "You were asleep for a very long time time, you know."

Fou-lu turned his head toward Bunyan

Bunyan: "You must wondering where you are?"  
Bunyan: "I am Bunyan, I live here, in the Zhinga Mountains"  
Bunyan: "I found you along the river a few days ago, collapsed down by the river. I brought you here and dressed your wounds"

Fou-lu lowered his head and let out a quiet laugh to himself then raised his head. He noticed me standing there and just stood there for a moment. "Seer.." Fou-lu said. I lowered my head and shook it. "I've become more than that, Fou-lu. I'm now the Dragon Seer. Instead of seeing visions just by myself, I now see them through the eyes of dragons, including you and myself." I said

Bunyan looked back and fourth between me and Fou-lu. "So, you know each other, eh?" Bunyan said. I nodded in response.

Fou-lu looked back at Bunyan. "Then w... I am in your debt.. Bunyan, yes?" Fou-lu said.

"No need to thank me, but more importantly, are you ok?" Bunyan asked. I walked over to Fou-lu and blocked his path. "No, Fou-u, you're in a position to be walking. You will collapse." I said, but then lowered my voice so that only Fou-lu can hear. "I know you need to see your other half, but you won't get anywhere. You need to be at full strength, there'll be ill events in a few days. Yohm will come here soon. So I suggest that once you're at full strength, I need you to fly away and let me take care of the unworthy mortal." I said. I had certainly changed, both body and attitude. Fou-lu looked at me, but did not object, he knew my predictions had been accurate. Fou-lu suddenly falls over and I was just in time to catch him. "Just as I foresaw." I spoke out so that Bunyan could hear me as I further acted out. I carried Fou-lu by his arm back to the bed Fou-lu was lying, I removed Fou-lu's to clothing and laid it across the table that was nearby. I walked back out to meet Bunyan, but I stood there for a moment. "Forgive me, Bunyan... Me and Fou-lu are on the run from someone, we had barely made it out alive I am the Dragon Seer." I said. Perhaps I am taking a bit too much liking to this title, or perhaps Fou-lu's aura has influenced me..

Bunyan only stood there speechless at first, but he spoke up eventually. "There's another war, isn't there.. Dragon Seer?" Bunyan said. I turned to look at him, it took me by surprise to see Bunyan play out the next part without Fou-lu waking up again. I responded with a sigh. "I suppose there is.." I said while lowering my head. "But-" my sentence was cut short as I suddenly felt pressure in my head which caused me to grab hold of it with my right hand, I quickly looked up as I suddenly felt very twisted energy. The energy felt sad, angry, uncompleted, needy, the energy was thrashing about as if begging for something... The energy began to slowly manifest into existence as a strange creature with long white limbs, the creature's body looked like it had melted, then became solid, it had no head and no neck, not even feet or anything that could describe it as human. It only had only one eye and that eye was pulsing yellow energy. The eye traveled all around its body and eventually looked at me. I took a step back as it suddenly let out a loud screech at me, it sounded like it was crying yet screaming in pure rage and anger... What the heck is this thing!?


	5. Part 5

(Hello everyone. I hope you're enjoying my story so far. I would like to hear from you guys so please, comment. I am aware of my grammar so there is no need to correct me on that, but I would like to hear on what is bad. Like if I made myself too strong or the story pacing is too slow or too fast.

The wind blew across the mountain top, scattering dust across the ground. The creature had stopped screaming but it was still crying as it began to touch the ground, I began to wonder what it was doing or what it was planning. But what I saw creeped me out, it was.. absorbing the ground through its hands like a straw, the ground's coloring fading a bit as the creature was becoming a rock like being, it looked at its hands careful, only to scream out in rage. I couldn't understand what was going with this thing or what it was planning. Suddenly it looked straight at me and screeched again, running full speed at me. The tears that came out of its eye was the same color as the mountain top it had absorbed. As it drew close, I could feel extreme amounts of pressure radianting from this creature. I.. I frozed as tears began to trail down my cheek, I yelled out in anger as I forcefully threw a fiery fist into the creature's stomach, sending it back. The pressured died down a bit when he backed off. This creature was not only resonating its power, but its very emotions. I was feeling those emotions.. its anger.. its jealousy and its hatred..

The creature wailed loudly. Suddenly bunyan charge at the creature and swiped his weapon upward, causing the white creature to take another step back. Suddenly the creature reacted quickly and grabbed Bunyan. It lifted him high into the air, Bunyan struggled to escape the creature's grip. Slowly I could see color in Bunyan's face begin to fade, I reacted by performing the Flame Strike into the creature's back, causing it to let go of Bunyan. The creature's appearance changed again, showing to be slightly more humanoid and muscler, but it looked like a deformed bunyan golem. I now understand what this creature could do, it was able to absorb whatever it touchs and gain powers and appearance of this creature.. This thing needed to be dealt with. Quickly, I began to unleashed a fury of flame strikes, knocking the white deformed beast back far enough to where I could pick up Bunyan and get him to safety.

"Lad... Be careful...I.." Bunya said weakly. I hushed him and told him to safe his strength. I carried him inside and laid him agains a nearby chair but afterwards I fled back out. I need to deal with this beast now before it get any stronger. I closed my eyes and began to concentrate hard, meditating and trying to find that power I once had. I could hear the white beast making its way toward me.. Come on, where is it!? I know that power is here some-... I suddenly gasped as my upper body was pushed backwards and I floated into the air. I felt a huge surge of power rush through me, it was so intense that I had to let loose a loud yowl as my body underwent a change. My body was sending out rays of orange energy which caused the white beast to take a few steps back, it hissed loudly and wheezed out a groan. "M..i...n...e..." was all I could hear as the final rush of adreline went through me. A green barrier surrounded my body and I was just floating there inside, I broke out of the barrier and let out a mighty roar as I just final found the power of the dragon

On instict or something compeling me, I was flapping my wings quickly, but sadly, I had no learning experience with flying and I ended up on the ground in my new dragon form. I took no time in examining my new form and quickly let loose a powerful roar, although it ended up as a flame thrower as it covered up the white creature. The creatured hissed and wheezed. "N...oooo...I..must...c..ooom..plete" It said as it grabbed hold of my neck while it was on fire, I quickly trashed my head around, knocking the creature away. I was NOT going to let it take away my power. It leaped onto my back and I reacted by running forward and leaped off the mountain, twisting and turning to get it off. I managed as it went fly into the forest below, I went crashing down and knocking a few bits of the forest. I spun my body around and got back onto my arm-like wings and back feet. Here comes the accursed white creature again screaming in rage and crying. I was getting abit annoyed as to why it was angry and sad at the same time or the fact its very emotions was causing me to feel it as well, if this was part of the creature's power then I sure as hell hate to see what it could do if it takes more. I noticed that the beast had absorbed bits of the forest and growned bigger, I grinned and snickered though of what an idiotic thing it chose to do. I inhaled quickly and exhaled a mighty flame, it bursted into flames but it kept running at me, attacking me in a mad fit of rage, I raised my wings to block its attacks. Eventually its movements slowed down and came to a halt.. This creature was only the start, it did not belong in this world. What would of happend if it managed to absorb more of the world or worst absorb the very gods?

Slowly I reverted back to normal. I noticed that the tunic Bunyan gave me was intact. I shruged my arms, not understanding how the power of transformation worked and the fact I lost my clothes when becoming a whelp, yet not on the first and third time i've changed. 


	6. Part 6

(Note: I am still in need of proof reader who could not only correct my spelling and grammar, but also improve the story by changing a few things to make it more enjoyable for my readers. If you'd like to help me, please send me a message. As you're reading this, please be aware it is being told by Jeff, the person who gained the power of the red dragon.

I returned back to the shack and helped Bunyan heal up. During the final days of being here... I was thinking deeply about the events I've experienced so far and what meaning they could hold. I was starting to think I was brought to this world to save it... But if that's the case, why would they pick me? I was never a hero back in my own world.. But I guess the power of the dragon has changed me for this purpose... I have so many questions that have been left unanswered... Morning came as I wake up in the Bunyan provided me, the bed wasn't as good as the one back home but I had no choice at that time. I got up and out of my bed and notice Fou-lu has been leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.. as if he was waiting for me. ""Oh.. fou-lu.." I said. He opened up his eyes at and stared straight at me. "Bunyan has told me thou hath saved mine life... Why would you risk your own for it?" Fou-u asked. I went silent for a bit. "I..." I began to say before letting out a long sigh. "I.. know a lot about this world.. Fou-lu.. I know what happens and what must happen.. I destroyed that creature because of the threat it possessed..." I said as I looked up at Fou-lu. Fou-lu said nothing, but he looked at the floor in silence.. "..We must be going, I need to reunite with my other half." "I know, Fou-lu... You must reunite with your other half as you are not whole because of an imperfect summoning.." I said before rubbing my head. "T ruefully. That white creature was not part of this world, nor was it suppose to happen, Fou-lu... I was lucky to be able to fight against it. Who knows what it could of done if it has absorb others.." I said as I got up. I was still in my orange tunic when I went to sleep. Me and Fou-lu went outside. Bunyan was outside too. "How you feel, Seer?" Bunyan asked. "Oh great.. but... We need to go.." I said. "Ah, I had a feeling you had to, lad. Please be careful. Same with your friend" Bunyan said. I showed nod to him to acknowledge I had heard him. Thus, me and fou-lu traveled down the mountain... only to be stopped. I groaned in annoyance as I remembered this guy was gonna show up. Yohm and a group of men approached. I counted six soldiers all together.

"How...by all means did you find us?" Fou-lu asked. "Even if your majesty is still not fully recovered, You are still a god, one of the endless. Even if you do not avail yourself of your powers. The act of simply your own name creates a ripple large enough that those sensitive to such things senses your presence immediately" Yohm Said "T'would appear that thou wouldst not have us enter the by any persuasion" Fou-lu said. "Indeed, time has not blunted My Lord's perception" Yohm said as he placed his hands together. I heard the screech of an owl and knew already what was coming. Quickly flying down was indeed some kind strange owl "Get readdy.." I whispered to Fou-lu. He raised his hand and summoned a blade out of energy. I concentrated deeply and assumed my dragon's form. "Dragon Seer, I have not forgotten what you showed before... I know not why you possess this power.. but I am determined to find out why.." Yohm said.. I was right though... I was changing the game's timeline... No, I don't think this is a "Game" anymore. Because of me being here, there a few things changing. From what I can remember, Fou-lu is capable of transforming into an Astral Dragon to fly away, but I don't know if Fou-lu has recovered enough power to do it. The owl creature rotated its head around like some kind of twist knob. Its third eye began charging up energy before firing off a laser toward me known as Eldrich Flame. I quickly took flight, but with a little difficulty, but I managed to get airborn fast enough to dodge the laser. Fou-lu vanished and slashed the owl across its face twice while I exhaled a mighty flame. I could feel the rush of the red dragon's power coursing through me stronger than ever, every time I transformed and the more I did it, the more I changed. The creature screech as it took flight into the air after me. Me and the owl monster had quite a fierce battle as we kept gliding with our attacks every time we passed by. The beast managed to hit me a few times Fou-lu watched for a bit. "Somehow... His aura... He has gained some of my power... but altered..." Fou-lu said as his weapon faded away. He crossed his arms and transformed into his dragon Hybrid Form. Soon, both me and Fou-lu were fighting together. The owl beast starting to overpower me as I was still getting used to flying, I was forced to land to regain my strength. The owl's attention was drawn when Fou-lu slammed his fist into its skull. I recognized the attack known as Frost Strike. The battle continued on but we eventually took down the beast. "Quickly, Fou-lu. Fly off! You should have enough strength. The beast will only be down for a few moments!" I managed to say, despite a few words coming out half way hissing, but the message come off clear as Fou-lu took on the form of an Astral Dragon and flew off. "Blast! he already has power fly. After him, don't let him escape!" Yohm said. "Not sssso fast.." I said with a growl as I tackled the owl beast into the forest below, I began to madly lash at its face. Each one of my claws strikes filled with fire. Fou-lu escaped to the South.. and now I had altered the game's timeline. I eventually took flight once more to try to get away. I was doing fine, but sadly the owl took flight right after me. It began shooting off its eldrich flame after me and I tried my best to dodge, but despite my best efforts, I was beginning to weaken because of me using too much of the red dragons' power. It eventually got me in the back of my head and caused me to go on a crash course into the forest below... I felt my vision grew weak and I knew I would revert back to the small dragon whelp to...help..save..en...er...gy...


	7. Part 7

(Hello everyone! I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far. I still haven't gotten a proof reader who could improve my story, but the position is still open. FYi,

in case you guys forgot the person telling his story from his PoV, his name is Jeff)

..I... hear something...a bell... where am I...

My vision blurred at first but eventually my sight became clear. I was still in the form of a small dragon whelp and.. someone was watching... me?

I looked up at a female who looked like she was a farmer. All I could say to her was a small pathetic draconic squeak.

"Hush.. little one. Ye have been roughed up badly.." she said. She was softly rubbing my body with wet cloth

She had such kind eyes. I soon noticed she had a bell tied to her hair. So that's what I heard...

"I found ye floatin' in the river. Lucky for you th' folks here didn't see me carrie'n you home." she said.

..That accent sounds familiar.. but I am still too weak to think clearly. I eventually fall back to sleep as I felt at peace being near her. Despite falling asleep,

My mind wouldn't do the same, it was repeating questions on and on like some confusing illusion. I was questioning if Fou-lu is alright, will I be alright.. who is this.. girl.

I soon fell back to sleep

Every night for the past few weeks, she'd talk to me about herself, she was surprised at first that I understood her words. She mostly talked about her life and her past, she even told me what happened to her previous husband. I felt bad for her that she had to be all alone, I understood why Mami fell in love with Fou-lu.

The next morning I woke up, I was feeling a lot better and full of energy, I could just transform back to normal and... oh... She wouldn't react well to seeing a reptile suddenly transform before her very eyes.. I mean has she even seen this kind before?

Sniff sniff.. I smell food! I suddenly began wagging my tail excitedly, something I don't usually do but considering what's happened to me so far, I'm willing to accept anything

"Ah! Ye awake, little one?" she asked as she looked down at me with a smile. Now I remember her now! She's Mami!

I let out a draconic squeak but not a loud one as I didn't want. She showed me a smile. She seemed to be cooking some kind of meat... Boar possible? I could see that she was chopping up carrots, it might be some kind of soup or perhaps vegetables coated into the meat.

She walked over to me and checked over my scales and my neck. The burnt marks that the owl beast fired on had healed up and left scars.

"Don't do too much, lil' one." She asked. I looked around the place as my eyes soaked in all the detail.

Mami finished and served a small piece of meat for me, she stroked my head "Tell me, where would ye parents be?"

I went silent... What an odd question to answer, considering my real parents are back in the real world plus they weren't dragons like me. So I had to put on a pitiful look on my to try and convince her.

"oh.. I'm sorry.. Well, no need to worry little one" She said as she gave my head another pat.

Once the food was finished and the wooden bowls were cleaned, she told me to stay here as she had chores to do.

As much as I'd love to stay, I just couldn't. Once she left, I transformed back to my human form. My tunic was a little torn but still usable, but I'll never understand how my clothes tend to transform with me.

Once everything seemed quiet, I slowly snuck out. Innocently my nose picked up all kinds of new scent, I knew I had to be careful not to draw any attention

I was about to walk out and get away.. but I soon remembered a very dreadful memory. I couldn't just leave without knowing Mami would be fine. If my power has any similarities to Fou-lu, it might attract unwanted attention and I pray that isn't the case. And so, I went back inside and sat at the table.

For the past few hours of waiting for Mami to return, I would most likely get bored of waiting, but honestly there was nothing I could do.

I heard a bell ring and knew she was returning.

"Huh!? Who be ye? What are you doin' in M' home!?" Mami said with fear in his voice.

"Calm down... Mami.. You wouldn't fear your.. Little one now, would you?" I asked

"..My little one.. where.. is he?" Mami asked as realization soon toned in her. I let out a soft sigh and asked her to close the door and take a seat, he did as I asked but she remained nervous, I soon told her my story in ways that she could understand.

"Then.. that little guy I saved was you.." Mami asked.

"Yes.." I replied it, but I did not say her name. I didn't want to repeat the whole I'm the dragon seer story to her. "Then tell me. Who are you?" Mami asked. She was having trouble trusting me, I began to thank deeply on a lie that only she could understand. "Then those gods, I believe has a purpose here that involves you. During my sleep, I had a vision that your life is in danger. If I understand, the danger may be arriving in..." I stopped talking and began thinking deeply, I was trying to determine on how many days Fou-lu stayed with her before those fools came to her house. Fou-lu's power attracted soldiers and that old man, Yohm to her home, hopefully my dragon powers won't do the same.  
"ARGE!" I heard someone yell and I instantly got up. Mami got scared and she got behind me.

"...Lock the door or block the door. Don't open it unless it's me" I said before running outside to see where the sound came from while Mami did as I told her.

I could see over in the distance birds scattering in fear of some beast in the forest and it certainly caught the attention of the folks that lived there. With a swift movement, I rushed past the small stream and into the forest.

As I reached small opening, I could see various creature were running away from something.

As I walking the small clearing, I noticed a shadow on the ground near my feet was growing bigger. I quickly leaped away as a giant mammoth of a creature almost squished me under it's weight

My memories of this world at this point were growing weak now and I cannot remember what happened after this nor can I remember the rest of the game. I couldn't figure out what, was it because I haven't played this game for so long or was it because something was erasing my memories the longer I linger in this world?

As I stood there staring at the creature, a crowd of farmers had gathered nearby. This won't do! If they see me transform, they'll fear me much like they did against Fou-lu. I said mentally to myself. After I gathered my thoughts, I came up with a lie. "Stand back everyone, this is a dangerous monster I'm a hunter, I've been tracking down this beast for the past few days, it has already claimed many lives and I tend to end its rampage, please stay back!" I yelled. The farmers backed away but they remained near.

The mammoth charged toward me as I quickly react and leaped out of harm's way. I had to be careful and think fast on my feet. The mammoth snorted and charged at me again, I quickly ran in the opposite direction and drew its attention the thick towards. With a bit of timing, I leaped out of the way to trick it into crash into the nearby wall of trees, my plan didn't stop it's rampage.

"Damn it, everyone get to safety! This beast is more dangerous than before. I do not wish to put more lives in danger!" I yelled to the farmers and they did return flee for their lives. Without any praying eyes, I was safe to use some of my flame strike technique. Suddenly, it leaped high into the eye and attempted to flatten me, I ran and managed to tumble out of the way.

The mammoth screamed and swung its trunk around in a furious rage, I quickly went to work by igniting my fists and slamming them into each the large creature's knee caps. Throughout the whole fight, It was me timing my attacks while dodging it's attempts of squashing me or hitting me with it's large trunk. Overall, I was glad I had trained and gained those powers, otherwise I d probably be dead.

Eventually, I had managed to weaken it enough to return the animal back to it's original form. It looked around confused at first, but it squealed similar to that of a pig before running away.

I soon traveled back to the farmlands..

"You killed that thing?" A farmer asked.

"Yes, but I suggest for everyone to find a means of protecting themselves, there may be more out there. If you'll accuse me.. I must be on my way.." I said as I walked past the farmer. I wanted Mami to stay alive but if I remain here, they'd surely find me but if I take Mami with her, she'd only be in far more danger than what this story holds. "Hey, who do you think you are?" The farmer yelled. I looked back at him and his expression changed. "A blessing in disguise," I said, there was gleam in my dark red eyes.

I saw Mami come running up to me. "Wait, take this.." Mami said as she handed me an Ivory Bangle. "This is thanks for all the time you listened to me.." She said as I took the bracelet from her

"Don't worry about me, Mami. Right now, do me a favor and stay alive for me." I asked.

She nodded before coming over to the farmer who yelled at me a moment ago, I could see that the local farmer and Mami started to talk to each other, no doubt the farmer is asking about me.

I turned around and went down the path leading to the forest. I traveled through the forest and wondered, I was lost and most likely felt like an idiot, but lucky for me that the small mammoth guided me to the temple.. But how did it know I wanted to come here?

Suddenly, it charged straight for the large tablet and slammed into it, but it backed up and repeated again and again, each time causing the stone wall to open up a passage into the mountains. The creature eventually died. I didn't understand why it helped me nor could I remember why Come to think of it, why am I trying to get to Fou-lu? I walked over to the near tree and sat down at the base, I was holding my head, trying to remember why.. At this point, I was scared.. I began to think hard and recalled my adventure, but I could not recall how I arrived at Fou-lu's temple or why. I had no choice but to get up and continue my journey through the passage that had opened up when that creature bled upon the large stone tablet.

I made my way inside the old cavern and walked through its passage, it was a bit dark but luckily for me there were rays of light being cast from the small holes in the ceiling. I came across a treasure chest in which it contained a shard of ice, I took it with me, but I had to keep exchanging back and forth between my hands to keep them from getting too cold.

As I got close to the next part of the cavern, I began to hear a soft heartbeat that grew louder in volume as I advanced deeper into the cavern. I noticed something glowing, there was some kind of fossil trapped inside the east wall. As I got closer, I soon recognized it as a dragon trapped inside a gem I used the ice shard and carefully craved the dragon gem out of the wall, I pulled it out and placed it in my pocket... I could feel the dragon's essence radiating. I resume walking through the cavern and eventually came into a room with torches, but more importantly it led to the side of the mountain.

I walked down what looked like a path leading me down to yet another forest, I was once again lost. . The silence around this peaceful forest was broken as I heard rustling in the tree branches, suddenly a group of thieves wearing a mask jumped down with their swords drawn. "Look what we got here boys, someone who seems to be lost, heheh. Alright, kid, hand over any valuable goods and we'll let you live.." a thief wearing blue said.

I bowed my head and couldn't help but chuckle.. Those poor fools don't know who they're deal with.

"Eh, this ain't no funny business kid, hand over your zennies!" a thief wearing a red bandana said.

I couldn't contain my laughter and I began laughing even louder.. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Alright I've had enough talking, let's just mug him and go!" The thief with the red necklace said before swinging his blade overhead. I caught the blade with my hand which caused my palm to bleed. Big mistake.. I said with anger in my tune of voice.

Energy began to flow out of me, causing the group of thieves to back away in fear, I let out a Breath Of Fire and set them all ablaze. The thieves screamed in pain, they leaped onto the ground and rolled around in an attempt to put out the flames, while two of them died, the last was smart as he ran to the nearest river.

I'll get you, you litt- the thief's words were cut off as I lifted him high into the air using my draconic strength. Tell me, fool.. Where is the castle of the emperor? I asked.

I-its just w-west of h-here past the river banks.. the thief was clearly afraid of me.

Good, I suggest you rethink your life before you EVER decide to mug anyone again, got it?! I yelled at him, but before he could answer, I threw him into the nearest tree before walking away.. I was no longer myself during that time, I was no longer Another Being in this world.


	8. Part 8

(Hi everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I am still in need of a proof reader who could correct my spelling and grammar.)

I continue onward until I had reached a rather large river, I kneeled down. I took a long look at myself, I had changed alot physical and in appearance, my hair was no longer a dark brown but now a deep jet black. The horns that were taking its place along my head felt a bit dis comfortable and my skin was feeling a bit dry from this journey.

I reached down and cupped my hands, filling up my hands with water and began to splash the water along my face and arms, getting myself cooled down. I began to think long and hard about my current life and the loss of my own memories.. Would I get them back? am I to forever live in a world that isn't mine?

I let out a long sigh and got up... Perhaps.. this isn't me anymore... maybe I am not the man I once was.. I'm not Jeff... I am the red dragon who has the power to change fate...

At this point, I probably am the dragon seer.. despite being gifted, I am no god but I presume I am to be called as such in the eyes of mortals..

I shook my head rather harshly and brought my focus back, I don't know weather to accept who I am becoming.. or fear it.

I resume walking along the river bank untill I had.. arrived?

My mouth was hanging out and I just couldn't believe my eyes.. Everything was destroyed even the market place, everything was in ruins!

My heart slowly began to race... This can't be right.. surely this must be a joke. But despite such disbelief, the truth that stood before me remained.

I quickly began to run in, ignoring the glances from the survivors that still stayed nearby, I had to climb over fallen pieces of rubble and make my way around the ruined city, I looked everywhere for Fou-lu but no luck...

Eventually my last choice was to visit the temple just north of me. If my memory of my previous life wasn't failing me I'd probably find Fou-lu alot quicker.

I eventually reached a red and green gate, but what drew my attention most was an old man sitting, he was injured.. but alas, upon getting closer, the oldman was actually dead..

For some reason dread washed over my mind from seeing this and soon panic rose. I pushed against the door and forced it open and ran to the path. I had to open yet another gate and run over the bridge and into the temple.

I ran inside and pasted some kind of large crystal, only to stop at the edge... I looked around franticly as I realized there was no where to go.. or so it seemed at first but some kind of white dog walked toward me. It was strange though, it looked like it was walking over black water that wasn't there.

The white dog bowed his head to me.

"Art thou the dragon seerer?" it asked.

"W-what.. oh.. yes.." I said with a nervous tune of voice.

The white creature bowed kneeled down and allowed me to get on its back. Just as swiftly as it arrived, it carried me through the black abys and onto the other side. I got off its back and turned around, it began to vanish in a poof of smoke without a word.

I ran on ahead into the next room, only to be meet with confusion. I didn't know where to go or remember how to go about it, the only hint I was lift with was the green symbol on the ground.

Suddenly, something black jetted into the ground and landed with a loud thud, it slowly got up and towered over me.

Suddenly a lost memory flashed before my eyes of a creature I had battled before.

The creature was rather large, it looked like a green wyvern dragon with large teeth and red horns, but the rest of it looked damage or deformed, but what actually scared me was it glowed with a dark aura, its eyes were glowing bright yellow.

That same familer dreaded feeling cursed through my mind... Why did this thing scare me and why did I have the feeling this wasn't suppose to happen.

My fear was soon replaced with anger and hatred that I could not explain.. I wanted this dragon creature to die!

Red energy began to flow from my body.

The dragon looked down at me and it.. began to laugh?

"Mine..." It said with a demonic voice

"You.. will... not take... my purpose!" It said before unleashing a loud wailing howl that softly shook the ground under me.

Suddenly my vission shifted, I quickly grabbed my head as confusion filled my mind. "Stop it..." I said softly.. "Stop it... STTOOOOOOPP IIIT!" I barred my fangs and unleashed a burst of energy, causing my body to rose as I transformed into the red dragon.

"I.. remember.. you..." it hissed before charging straight at me.

At this point, it was now a battle of monsters, he lunged at my neck and bite down.. I felt blood flow out. My rage hatred rose, I strongly pushed the draconic beast into the nearby wall and began to furious claw at its stomach, but every time I attacked, it wounds would heal up instantly.

The draconic beast kicked me away before taking flight into the air. I got up and backed away. I wasn't going to the same and flying into the air wasn't a good idea considering the room's size, it was large enough to allow one dragon to fly, but not enough to allow me and the mutant scale monster to fly together.

I inhaled deeply and unleash a stream of fire, it began to fly around the room to avoid my attack.

I heard a loud crackled as sparks flew out of its mouth, thunder dances around and over me as I winched in pain. Putting strength into my legs, I pushed myself off the ground, headbutting the creature's chest, crashing it into the wall. I pinned it strongly against the stone wall and unleashed a full blast of fire into its face, causing it to scream in pain.

"You will not take.. away my purpose!" It yelled, I stopped my fire and hissed. "Your purpose?!" I showed my teeth, I reached up with my winged talon and slashed across its face. "I do not care for your purpose, you don't even belong in this world!" I yelled. I knew that this creature wasn't natural, yet I did not know why.

The green beast's healing factor did its job, healing up from the claw attack and the flames. I moved my head closed to the creature's face. "It doesn't matter how much you heal.. I can cause you pain and suffering" I said with a grin.

The draconic beast's eyes went wide as it spew out its own fire at me, I let go of him before shielding my eyes. The beast jumped away and got a good distance away from it.

"Yes.. my purpose!" It hissed. Again, what does he mean purpose?

Before I could ponder more about it, the dragon began to glow fiercely, the room suddenly got darker. With panic raising in my mind, I began to inhale as much as possible, during this time I saw something falling toward me.

I exhaled a mighty flame, setting the dragon on fire, but I did not stop my assault, I kept exhaling my fire untill I could not exhale no matter.

Some kind of dragon grim reaper slashed at me and I was quickly silenced.. I fall over and suddenly lost the will to remain in my dragonform... quickly causing me to become my normal else.

A piece of memory returne to me as I remembered that the attack the creature used was Wither, a powerful attack that caused death.. but... why am I still alive?

The green dragon was setting on fire, its healing factor was trying so hard to keep up, but alas the flames were to great.

The beast fell over as the fire consumed it.

The only thing left behind as a corpse of its original form.. A long slender white creature with thin arms but no legs and feet, it only had one eye sticking out of its chest.

I slowly rose back to my feet and made my way to the portal, I felt so drained and weak, I had to hold onto my arm because of how much pain I felt. I pushed my self and eventually got to the portal.

The symbols glowed this time and worked, teleporting me over to a rather large but confusing room, it was nighttime.. or maybe I was underground, I couldn't tell. I slowly walked down the pathway, only to stop and cough up blood... I need to get to fou-lu as soon as I can.. I need answers of why I'm here.. who am I and why do I have this power?

I cursed under my breath, I hated this world so much, I swear I knew who caused my memory to start failing, I had known alot of things about this world and someone or something took it all away from me!

I managed to get into the next room, only for my vision to start failing me.. No, not now... please...

Sadly, I could on hold on. I fell over and began to feel my body slowly transformed into a dragon whelp... Why does this keep happening... to... me...


	9. Part 9

Slowly.. my vision began to clear up, I slowly rose up but flinched when I noticed someone standing infront of me, but I soon realized who it was...

There infront of me stood Fou-lu with his back turn.

"Thy hath awakened.. Dragon Seerer.." Fou-lu said as he turned around to look at me, I noticed we were outside and very high up, but I do admit, it was beautiful.

Fou-lu kneeled down. "Thy hath traveled far, I can sense thy power has grown... Thy needeth forgive me for putting you so much torture.. For you see, the power you wield came from me..."

I blinked a few times, finding it hard to believe.

"You see, The power of an endless can change a mortal. You.. however seem to be a speciel kind.. Thy aura was unclear to me when we first met but now it hath changed and taken a new shape. I cannot say it is that of an endless for your aura is far to unique. I can sense that Thy mind hath been corrupted."

I nodded a few times as I got up onto my back paws, I slowly transformed back into my human form.

"Your aura... changed again.. I see now.. The power you hath absorbed from me grows little by little every time you transform and it has had a change in your mind..." "Fou-lu said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Join me, Dragon Seerer.. For when I rejoin my other half, I shall rid the world of the mortals."

I knocked his arm away from my shoulder. "No, Fou-lu... "

He merely stared at me with a blank expression.

"You don't understand... this..." I began to say but I let out a heavy sigh. "You cannot blame the mortals for what they had become, it is in their nature, but there is two kinds of natures.. Humans can be cruel but they can be kind can passionate.. even to a total stranger." I said. I reached into my pocket as a lost memory returned to me. "This was given to me by Mami who healed me back to full heal, even though I looked like a small helpless dragon whelp. So Fou-lu, reconsider your thoughts carefully

At that moment, had gotta be the longest of silence I have ever heard.

Fou-lu began to softly laugh to himself, but nothing else.

Just then, a blue haired person and a group of varias beings came in.

I looked straight at Ryu as my head began to hurt..

"R-...Ryu?" I quietly self before a wave of pain washed over my mind.. my mind felt like it was struggling and fighting, I could feel memories returning to my mind, only to be lost again.. But whatever was in my head that was fighting.. had managed to win.. My memory began to become clear to me, but I began to breath deeply and panic, realizing what unholy hell I had went though and the attitude I had shown..

I soon remembered that a battle was going to erupt that'll determine the fate of this world. I bowed my head and walked past Ryu...

At that moment, it felt as if time has frozed for a split second.

Ryu's eyes went wide as his mouth hang open, but shook his head to clear up his confusion.. I didn't understand what had happend, but that didn't matter. I was not needed and I honestly believe I had changed this story enough as it is.

Fou-lu began his speech, I knew them all to well word per word, afterwards they had a small battle but I watched from a distance and away from Ryu's friends.

Everything else fell in like a domino effect like a replayed movie.. Except that Fou-lu was alot more complete and stronger, but Ryu's will was stronger than Fou-lu's.

I continued to watch as Ryu and his friends had a battle with Fou-lu and his draconic transformations.. there were times I wanted to step in because of fear of Ryu losing.. But eventually the outcome was decided and Ryu absorbed Fou-lu.

But what surprised me was that Ryu..er.. Fou-lu?.. I didn't know which one considering that the two had become whole.

"Dragon Seerer.. You have been through so much... No, I know that isn't your name.." Ryu said.

I stutted with my words and my thoughts. "Y-you're right... I'm.. not who you think I am.. I.." I stopped in mid sentence as I bowed my head feeling so ashamed of the lie I had carried.

Ryu placed his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry.. I'll be fixing this mess and sending you home.." Ryu said as he took his hand awat from my shoulder, he walked over to the edge and began to glow a serene golden color. As Ryu's body levitated into the air, I felt a insane amount of power and I felt my body begin to fade...

Total Darkness was all around me...

...

...

Suddenly I woke up with a startle as I found myself back home.. My small pathetic RV... Was this all just a dream I just had?

I got up and ran outside.. there were no storms, no rain.. nothing from of the world I had witnessed...

As much as I believed for it to be all hell of a dream.. I began to laugh quietly.. then began to laugh a bit more louder.

"I can't believe all this was just one dream, I must be coming down with a sickness or something." I said as I stepped up back into my RV. But my relief was soon denied as I looked in the mirror.

My eyes... They were a darker color of red...

It actually happend... it really did happend...

I sat down on the only seat I had in the small bathroom.. or shower.. wishever you prefer to call it considering its small size. I... eventually accepted the truth.. I now held a power that was not mine.. a power I had struggled to learn and control, now that power is mine in the real world.. But.. would my memories fade again when I transformed?... No, perhaps that was because my mind couldn't handle the power at first. I must learn to control and improve it. Afterwards, I need to seek answers as to why I was sucked into that world. Will I find out or will all of this turn out to be some kind of mistake caused by a freak accident?

One thing was sure, I am no longer human or considered normal, I am now more than just Another Being.

(Thanks everyone for reading my fanfic even though you didn't comment, this is the end of Breath Of Fire: Another being, I hope you enjoyed it despite the minor grammar or spelling errors, it was difficult to write this story but thanks to one person who commented, I was encourage to keep going. Who knows? I might make a sequal, assuming people will read it, I do admit I can't be clever with my choice of words and make it fully detailed like the more populer stories, but I enjoyed writing this story despite the flaws of my well being. So yea, thanks again! I hope to see your comments on any future stories I make. ^^)


End file.
